Wanted
The characters below are ones that are wanted for the game. However, some will require a special application, and others will not be allowed to be created just yet until others are filled up first. After each type it will have (Closed) '- This is not available for application at this time, '(Open) '- There are no restrictions to applying for this type of position, and '(Conditional) - These positions may require 'appointment' in character, or a certain amount of time playing in game, since this is an original world and those positions need more familiarity with the world or that sphere. Game Address: dys.muxnexus.com Port: 5555 =From Maritonia= There are certain positions we are seeking to be filled by players, preferably over staff. Listed below are some notes, positions and possibilities: Organizations Guilds Guilds are a big part of society in Shillivan, providing organization and protection to their members. Secrets of the trade are passed down to guild members. The following are guilds located in Maritonia needing various positions to be filled Craftsman Guild The Craftsman's Guild is responsible for construction and maintenance of buildings and walls within the city. * Grandmaster: Elected representative of the guild, chosen from among the master craftsmen, usually responsible for negotiation with other guilds and the nobility. This will require a special application. (Closed) * Master Craftsman: A master craftsman for each craft or trade (ex. Carpenter, Mason, Tanner, Baker, etc.) that sits on the board, answerable to the elected Leader. (Conditional) * Journeymen: Individuals who have progressed past the apprentice stage. In seeking master status, a journeyman would embark on a three year voyage, traveling to different cultures and gleaning all he can before creating his or her own masterpiece. The masterpiece is often presented to and retained by the guild. (Open) * Apprentice: Individuals, usually taken in by a master craftsman when a young male or female (much rarer) turns fourteen, who learn their chosen (or chosen for them by their family) field at the feet of the master. (Open) Merchant Guild The Merchant's Guild is responsible for policing the town and streets to curb criminal activity, as well as offering protection for traveling merchants. It is considered illegal to trade with any non-guild member. * Chief Spokesman: This individual attains the position of chief spokesman by demonstrating leadership qualities and canny business sense. The chief spokesman is the one who comes before the Duke with matters important to the guild as well as presenting the agreed upon taxes for the year. This position is usually held by either a minor noble, or a second or third son of a major noble household. This will require a special application. (Closed) * Leading Delegates: These individuals form a committee responsible for establishing charters (guidelines) for the guild's members to follow. It is also these individuals who negotiate with other guilds or organizations within the city, or other cities. This will require a special application. (Conditional) * Members: Individual merchants who pay their dues and belong to the guild. (Open) * Moneylenders: Bankers. (Open) Thieves Guild While everyone is aware that the Thieves Guild exists, there are very few who could tell you where it is located, or even who, exactly is a member. Quite often, members of the thieves guild are also members of other guilds or organizations, leading apparently regular lives. At least, those of the higher ranks. * Guild Leader: This individual is likely to also be a member of the Merchant's Guild. It is the duty of the guild leader to broker deals with the other guilds as well as oversee the black market trade in a supervisory roll. This will require a special application. (Closed) * Second In Command: This individual is usually the guild leader's most trusted right hand. If ever the guild leader is indisposed, or away, the second in command is in charge. This will require a special application. (Closed) * Guild Captains: There are three specific guild captains. Each one is in charge of a specific area in the city. One handles the black market trade. One handles relations with the Archai Orders and one handles relations with the Priesthood. This will require a special application. (Conditional) * Guild Lieutenants: Guild lieutenants are chosen for their loyalty and ability not only to take and follow directions to the letter, but able to lead men as well. The guild lieutenants are assigned to the guild captains, helping them to maintain the orders that trickle down from above. This will require a special application.(Conditional) * Guild Members: Individual thieves of all types who pay their dues and are in good standing with the guild. (Open) Order of Archai Within the Archai Order, there are six individual arche, though one is considered a secret order. Each arche presents a master to represent the whole as a member of the council. Of these six, one is chosen to be the head of the council, and whichever arche the head is chosen from, another master is selected from that same arche to fill the spot vacated by the head. * Head of the Archai council: This individual not only runs the campus in Shillivan, coordinates with the Duke, but also travels to meet with other council heads of Maritonia annually in Avar (the country's capitol), or when special sessions are called to address important matters. This will require a special application. (Closed) * Aer Arche Council Member: One member of the Aer Arche is chosen to represent them on the council. This will require a special application. (Conditional) * Aquam Arche Council Member: One member of the Aquam Arche is chosen to represent them on the council. This will require a special application. (Conditional) * Incaendium Arche Council Member: One member of the Incaendium Arche is chosen to represent them on the council. This will require a special application. (Conditional) * Quies Arche Council Member: One member of the Quies Arche is chosen to represent them on the council. This will require a special application. (Conditional) * Terrae Arche Council Member: One member of the Terrae Arche is chosen to represent them on the council. This will require a special application. (Conditional) * Archai Instructors: Higher level yeardleighs who instruct others under their tutelage. (Open) * Students: Yeardleigh students of varying levels, from novice, to those preparing to attain their mastery. (Open) Aspericist Order Unlike the Orders of Archai, the Aspericist Order is not quite so organized. A small group of individuals, also referred to as a council, and who are considered the more powerful of their time, mediate differences and police those who are born with gifts of the mind. There is not a set number, as only those who prove to have a high moral code and possess the strength of mind to deal with others of their kind who step out of line. Higher level aspericists will require a special application. Priesthood Order Those of the Priesthood are in service to the Guardians, and answer only to the Guardians. While each may have a personal patron Guardian they follow, if they are a part of a temple that pays tribute to more than one Guardian, they must not show their favoritism in front of the parishioners. However, it is common for Priests/Priestesses to find a temple to serve in that focuses on their patron Guardian. The patron Guardian of Maritonia is Jocasta (of the Harvest), though Drea (of the Waters) is also highly regarded due to Shillivan's interest in the sea. * High Priest/Priestess: Each temple has an appointed High Priest or Priestess who is responsible for the temple as well as each of the priests, priestesses and acolytes assigned to their temple. They see to the needs of those under their care, and are in close communication with the ruling nobles. This will require a special application. (Closed) * Priests/Priestesses: The Priests and Priestesses are responsible for seeing to the spiritual needs of the temple's parishioners. They also tend to the gardens and grounds associated with the temple. (Open) * Acolytes: Acolytes are Priests and Priestesses in training, as well as the support structure for the Priests and Priestesses. They perform the more menial tasks while they learn to step into the shoes of those who have come before them. They work side by side with the Priests and Priestesses in the gardens and on the grounds. (Open) Pirates Brotherhood There are other pirates on the planet but the Brotherhood is the most organized and secretive. It is not just a brotherhood but also a family since most of those who make up the organization are the descendants of the original founder and the crews and once you become a member you are a member for life to ensure the secrecy remain intact. Everyone is treated with respect and lives well. There are no poor or uneducated. There is great discipline and greed is not tolerated nor is useless violence. The belief that there is honor among thieves, or in this case pirates holds very strong and true. Follow the rules and codes and you will live well and be treated well. Break those rules and punishment is dealt out very harshly. * Pirate Leader (Lord Capitan): The Leader of the Brotherhood is the Lord Captain. This person is usually an heir of the previous Lord Captain be it male or female. If their is no heir and the Lord Captain wishes to retire or dies then a person of their choosing will be appointed the new Leader. This will require a special application. (Closed) * Island Governor: The position of Governor is one who steps up when the Lord Captain is away from the island. The person is chosen by the Lord Captain from among the Captains who are not currently at sea or due to ship out before the Lord Captain returns. The Governor not only is in charge of the civilian operations of the island but is, unless stated otherwise, the Commander of the Island Garrison. This will require a special application. (Closed) * Captain: Captain is the title of the person who is in command of a ship while at sea. The Captain is appointed by the Lord Captain and retains this title until the Lord Captain removes it. (Open) * Crew: Every ship needs a crew. Please see the Pirates Brotherhood page for the different crew member positions available. (Open) Law Enforcement The local law enforcement consists of a sheriff and watchmen. The sheriff, while also being a member of the King's army, is also the commanding officer the watchmen report to. * Sheriff: An officer appointed from the ranks of the King's army. This will require a special application. (Closed) * Watchmen: Volunteers who patrol the streets. While the majority work to keep the streets safe, some are more concerned with the separation of the classes and keeping an eye on vagrants, vagabonds, gypsies, thieves and outsiders. (Open) Dock Workers Being a port city, Shillivan has a high traffic dock area that requires a large number of workers to ensure everything runs smoothly. * Proctors: These individuals are the 'Watch' of the docks, making sure all cargo coming in and going out is legal. They check all shipping manifests and inspect shipments to keep down the smuggling trade. (Open) * Dock Masters: These individuals are the ones who make sure everything runs smoothly. They are the supervisors of the dock workers, overseeing loading and unloading of shipments, and make sure cargo gets to the right warehouses, and loaded to the right ships. (Open) * Dock Hands: These individuals are the common laborers. They do all the heavy lifting, loading and unloading cargo from ships. (Open) * Fishermen: These individuals, whether working by themselves, or in groups, provide so much for the people of Shillivan. (Open) Entertainment No matter what the culture, almost every society has some measure of entertainment. Shillivan, being a major port city, not only has a wide variety of entertainers/entertainment, but a high volume resides and passes through the city. * Minstrels: Performers who utilize instruments, either ones they play, or their own voices. (Open) * Artists: Individuals who express their creativity through various mediums. Painters, sculptors and living art, to name a few. (Open) * Actors: Performers who embody characters to tell a story, whether from a written script, or improvisation. (Open) * Bards: Musicians and storytellers. Whether with the spoken word, or through sung ballads, they captivate their audiences with tales of romance, drama, adventure, or a combination of the above. (Open) * Dancer: There is great beauty in dance, though stories can often be told in this form as well. (Open) * Jesters: Fools, usually in the employ of kings, or ruling nobles. (Open) * Harlots: Though publically scorned, there is a reason it is called the oldest profession. (Open) Services As with any civilization, there are many needs and wants to be filled. From the menial servants, to the healers and physicians. * Servants: Individuals who are employed in a lord's manor, or upper-middle class home, cooking, cleaning or other household chores. (Open) ** Butlers: Individuals responsible for the food and alcohol stores. ** Chamberlains/Clerks: Individuals responsible for the noble lord's budget and finances. ** Chancellors: Secretary to a noble or royal personage. ** Cooks: Individuals in a the home of a noble, or upper-middle class who prepares the meals. ** Gardeners: Most wealthy or noble homes employ a gardener to tend the grounds. ** Heralds: Individuals responsible for making announcements to the public on behalf of a ruling noble. ** Messengers: Individuals responsible for delivering messages, important documents, etc ** Porters: Individuals responsible for the castle's maintenance and the guardrooms. They are responsible to ensure no one enters or leaves the castle without permission. ** Scullions: Individuals considered the lowest of the kitchen workers whose duties include washing and cleaning. ** Stewards/Seneschals: Individuals responsible for the care of the castle estate and household administration, including events that take place in the great hall. * Apothecary: Individuals who make and sell herbal remedies. (Open) * Barber: Individuals who cut hair as well as shaving, or trimming men's beards. They are considered luxuries, afforded only by the wealthier members of society. (Open) * Physician: Highly regarded and respected individuals who perform surgical procedures and medical healthcare. (Open) * Scribe: Individuals who know how to read and write. Often, even the upper-middle and upper class would enlist a scribe to write letters, or transcribe important documents. (Open) Nobility The below listed are (Conditional) as staff hasn't made a decision in regards the templates yet. Anyone interested in app'ing a noble, please speak with Phaedra. For the noble families only 5 of each can be created until that is filled up and then more of the families will be opened up. Minor Noble Houses will be filled up before the Major Noble Houses will become available for application. Minor Noble Houses Leikvold House Myraeve House Rokian House Thornchild House Tormalik House Wystalin House Major Noble Houses Cohmre House Dyartes House Rethalie House Torsin House